smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hefty vs. Hero (Hero Stories)/Part 4
The next morning at breakfast, Hero and Hefty were sitting opposite each other, giving hawk-like stares to the other. Papa Smurf noticed the uneasiness between them, so he decided to find out why. "Hero! Hefty! A moment please," he said, after breakfast was over. "I noticed you two are smurfing at each other very unsmurfily! Is something wrong?" "Nope! Nothing, Papa Smurf!" they said together. Papa Smurf looked at them worryingly and then walked away. Both Hero and Hefty stared at each other before going off to do their usual duties. Later, Hero went to Tailor's carrying a box full of black material. "Hey, Tailor, are you busy?" he asked. "Not right now, Hero! Is there something I can smurf for you?" Tailor answered. Hero handed Tailor the box of material. "Can you smurf me up new clothes for my fight against Hefty?" he asked. "Oh yes! The fight! Of course I'll smurf you new clothes!" Tailor said. "Thanks, Tailor!" Hero replied, as he left Tailor's house. Meanwhile, Hefty was busy exercising, when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and seen Smurfette standing there. "Smurfette! What's wrong?" he asked. "I want to smurf a word with you, Hefty! Can I come in?" Smurfette answered. "Uhh...sure!" Hefty said, allowing Smurfette into his home. "What is it you want to smurf about?" Hefty asked. "I want you to smurf off the fight with Hero," Smurfette said. "What? No way!" Hefty answered adamantly. "But what will it smurf?" Smurfette asked. "It will be proof to every Smurf that I'm the strongest Smurf!" Hefty answered. "Please, Hefty! Smurf off the fight!" Smurfette pleaded. "I'm sorry, Smurfette! But the fight will smurf ahead as scheduled!" Hefty said, before returning to his exercise equipment. "I need to tell, Papa Smurf!" Smurfette thought to herself before leaving Hefty's house. Meanwhile, Hero was busy lifting weights, when he heard Tailor knocking on his door. "Hero! It's me Tailor! I've completed your attire!" he called. "How smurfy!" Hero said, as he opened his door to Tailor holding the box. "I smurfed up everything you asked Hero! I also smurfed up a long jacket with the spare material" Tailor said. "This smurf appreciates it! Thank you!" Hero said. "No problem! Good luck tonight!" Tailor said before leaving. "Let's see what this smurf looks like in his new attire!" Hero said, as he changed from his gold clothes to his new black clothes, and soon he looked at himself in the mirror. "Now this is smurfy!" he said to himself, before changing back to his gold clothes. Later, at dinner all the Smurfs were excited, as the fight was only a few hours from now, except Smurfette, who was trying to do everything she can to try and stop the fight from happening. Handy told Hero that the Olympic arena was now able to seat every Smurf and that the ring was upgraded. "Oh, Handy! There is something this smurf wants to ask you!" Hero said, "What is it?" Handy asked, "This smurf wants you to be the referee for the fight!" Hero answered. "What?" Handy said in complete shock. "Why me?" "Reason why is because this smurf knows you will smurf the right decision!" Hero answered. Handy pondered at the idea, he sighed, "Okay! I'll smurf it!" he said, not sounding happy about it. When dinner was over and all the Smurfs left the dining hall in order to prepare for the fight, Smurfette was having a private talk with Papa Smurf. "So you see, Papa Smurf! Hero and Hefty are smurfing this fight to smurf who is the strongest!" she said. "Thank you for smurfing to me about this Smurfette! I'll deal with this!" Papa Smurf said adamantly. "Thank you, Papa Smurf!" Smurfette said, letting out a sigh of relief. Smurf to Part 5 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Hefty vs. Hero chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles